Wish On A Star
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *Prequel to Start of A Beautiful Friendship* After being hurt and left alone, Ajay takes a chance makes a wish on a shooting star


A/N: This is a prequel of sorts to Start of A Beautiful Friendship at the end of it will pick up where Petey's chapter of that story starts.

* * *

Ajay groaned as she woke up, "ow" she muttered holding her head, she blinked her eyes open a couple of times as she sat up slowly. She was still in the kitchen where Bobby had hit her before he left to go on the road leaving her home alone yet again. She rubbed the sore sport on the back of her head before looking at her phone.

She had four missed calls from Jay. This was not going to be a fun conversation. She rubbed the sore spot again pressing her phone to her ear.

'_Ajay! Are you okay?'_ he questioned.

"Expect for the splitting headache I have, I am fine"

_"Did you fall again? Where is your no good husband" _He fired off.

"I kind of fell" she lied, Bobby had back handed her and she fell back hitting her head on the marble counter top, "and I hit my head, I will be fine"

"_Are you sure? Is there any blood" _

"It's dried now"

"_Where is Bobby?"_

"He went do some shows in the states. No surprise there"

_" Are you home alone'_

"Yes, its nothing new with that right"

_'I don't like you being home alone in a house that big Bug"_

"I know I am use to it though, I am only allowed in certain rooms in the house' she answered trying not to cry and break down. He had even padlocked the fridge shut so she couldn't eat while he was gone

"_Do you want to come see us"_

Jay was hopeful he wanted to see his sister it had been about 5 months since they had seen each other and she was looking a little worse for wear

"You know he will never allow it"

_"I know" _he sighed, "_I am just worried about you, Adam is too and you know him he never worries about anybody but himself. We miss you"_

"I miss you too" she hiccupped trying to keep her tears in check.

_"Don't cry sweetie, do you have anyone that can come stay with you" _

"No I am completely alone here" she leaned back against the cabinet staring up at the ceiling. She could hear Jay sigh and say something to someone in the background. The phone switched hands and Adam's almost soothing voice came on.

"_Hey baby, you okay you had us worried there for awhile"_

"I am fine I just have a headache from hitting my head fro my fall"

'_you need to be careful" _

"I know, I have been trying to be" she said wiping her face on the ripped shirt she had on.

"_When are we going to see you again? I miss my little pint size rocker chick" _

"I don't know Ads, I miss you too" the tears had come down her cheeks faster, "It just really all depends on when he thinks I have been good enough to go out anywhere"

_"Ashton Jordan are you 5 years old"_

"No I am 18"

"_you are old enough to make your choices. If you want to come see us if you want. Just tell him your brothers __**demand **__it and if he doesn't we will come out there and kidnap you. Something has to change Ajay. The last time we saw you, you had dark circles under your eyes you looked like you had lost a lot of weight. Ray said he was afraid to hug you because he was afraid he was going to break something"_

Jay's voice came on the line too, _'I don't know what he has been doing to you Bug but its not good. Adam is right. You aren't the same sweet loving Ajay" _

"I know" She whispered sadly she knew she was frightened and beaten down but she could never find the strength to leave Bobby.

"_We have to go wrestle we will call you again later this week."_

"Okay, I love you guys I hope you know that" _"We love you too Bug, just be careful okay and answer the phone next time okay" _

"You got it Fatso"

After she got off of the phone with her brothers she went up the stairs and went into the bathroom and took off of her blood stained t-shirt and wiggled off of her sweat pants. She looked horrible.

She had dark circles under her eyes; her lip was caked with blood. She looked like a 3rd grade sissy in a cat fight. Sighing heavily she decided to take advantage of her alone time and shower something she desperately needed and after that she would go find something to eat even if it was a piece of bread and maybe sneak in finishing reading her book

After showering and forcing two pieces of bread down, she went out and sat on the deck. She breathed deep taking as much cold air into her as she could almost smile to herself. She leaned against the railing looking up at the starry night, as always Adam and Jay were right. Something needed to change she was tired of being lonely, and being without anyone.

She had went from a loving home and family and being the most popular girl in school to being abused and alone and she hated it! Her eyes caught sight of a falling star and shut them quickly wishing for somebody to help her or she would even for a friend.

Silly as it was she felt a surge of hope going though her when she wished onto that star. And that's all she needed was a small amount of hope and a lot of strength.

It almost a month later when Bobby came into their room and shook her awake throwing a pile of clothes at her.

"Get your ass dressed we are going to Windsor'

"What" "You heard me; Scott D'Amore wants the both of us there. You have 15 minutes to get ready and I will meet you down at the car' he said turning on his heel and leaving the room.

Ajay could have almost cried with relief as she stood up getting dressed quickly. She prayed this was her wish coming true.


End file.
